The Potters & the Resurrection Stone
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Nach HP7! Etwas Böses lauert in der Welt. Etwas, dass hinter dem Resurrection Stone her ist, der zufällig den Kids in die Hände fällt...///Teddy trifft seine Eltern wieder, Al hat Angst um seinen Bruder. Ein verrücktes erstes Jahr für den Nachwuchs!
1. Kapitel 1 Ängste und Thestrale

AN: Ich überarbeite die Story, das heißt, es gibt ab sofort jeden Mittowch ein neues Kapitel. =)

Lg, Milu

**The Potters & The Resurrection Stone**

Kapitel 1

_Ängste und Thestrale_

Albus Severus Potter, der neben seiner Kusine Rose Weasley in dem ansonsten leeren Abteil stand, lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und beide winkten ihren immer kleiner werdenden Eltern hinterher. Harry Potter, der noch eine Weile neben dem Zug her lief, schenkte seinem Sohn einen ermutigenden Blick, bevor der Hogwarts-Expressin eine Kurve fuhr und der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ von King'sCross aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Sobald die wohltuende und beruhigende Nähe seines Vaters für ihn vorerst unerreichbar geworden war, sackte die Furcht in Albus' Glieder zurück. Seufzend ließ er sich auf den rot- gepolsterten Fensterplatz nieder, zog seine Beine dicht an seinen Körper und umschlang die Knie mit den Armen, die noch in seiner Alltagskleidung steckten. Einem roten, langärmeligen Pullover, über einer enganliegenden, hellen Jeans.

Rose, schon in ihrem brandneuen Hogwarts-Dress gekleidet, schaute einen Moment verwirrt auf Albus hinab, da sie nicht wusste, was mit ihrem Cousin los war,bis sie begriff. Mit sorgenvollem Blick ließ sie sich neben dem Elfjährigen nieder und legte ihrenArm um seine bebenden Schultern. Albus, dem die bitteren Tränen über die Wangen rannen,vergrub den Kopf in seiner Jeans und vereinzelte Schluchzer waren zu hören.

„Aber Al...", versuchte Rose es vorsichtig, bevor er sich rührte, mit nassemGesicht zu ihr aufschaute und seine brüchige Stimmesie unterbrach. „Ich kann nicht nach Slytherin, Rosie, ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht böse werden!". Die Angst war der Verzweiflung gewichenund über die sonst so grün leuchtenden Augen hatte sich ein dunkler Schleier aus purer Furcht gelegt.

„Du wirst nicht böse, Albus!"

Rose und Albus wendeten ihre erstaunten Gesichter und ihre Aufmerksamkeit einem Jungen in der Schiebetür zu. James, der mit verschränkten Armen in derselben stand, schaute mit ernstem Blick auf seinen Bruder hinab.

„James..."

Schnell wischte der Jüngere sich über das blasse Gesicht und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, wollte er doch nicht, dass sein Bruder ihn so sah. „Was...", begann Albus, wurde jedoch von James mit einem „Hör mir zu!" unterbrochen.

Mit drei schnellen Schritten setzte der ältere der beiden Brüder sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Albus und sein bis eben noch ernster Gesichtsausdruck wich einem besorgten und schuldbewussten;seine Augen spiegelten die Sorge um seinen kleinen Bruder wieder.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du dir solche Gedanken darum machen würdest. Bitte glaub mir, du bist der Letzte, der nach Slytherin kommen würde...!".

Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf Albus'Arm und beugte sich leicht vor, sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Albus, dem immer noch die Tränen in den Augen standen, versuchte zu Boden zu schauen, mit den Gedanken weiterhin bei dem Symbol von Salazar Slytherin, doch James hielt ihn davon ab, indem er Albus am Kinn packte und ihn so zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Glaub mir! Ich habe Mist geredet! Wenn ich nach Gryffindorgekommen bin, tust du das erst recht, verstanden?". Albus, der zögernd nickte, schien beruhigter als zuvor. Vielleicht hatte James ja doch recht. Ansonsten würde er es so machen, wie sein Vater:Der sprechende Hut würde seine Bitte schon berücksichtigen.

Merkwürdig, dachte er so bei sich. Bisher hatte er James selten so gesehen. Gefühlvoll, richtig besorgt. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, als er vorlaut von sich gab: „Warte nur, bis ich Mum davon erzähl'…".

Geschockt weitete der älteste Potter seine Augen, nur um Al kurz danach verspielt durch die Haare zu wuscheln und zu drohen: „Wenn du **das** machst, schmuggel ich dir Nacht heimlich ein paar Schlingpflanzen ins Bett!". Kichernd beobachtete Rose die beiden Brüder, hatte sie solche Situationen schon allzu oft im Heim von Ginny und Harry erlebt.

Doch bevor weiter Späße ausgetauscht und kleine Brüder beruhigt werden konnten, ging die Schiebetür ein erneutes Mal auf und einblasses, von blonden Haaren umgebenes Gesicht sah bittend auf die Drei hinab. „Kann ich mich zu euchsetzen? Die übrigen Abteile sind schon voll.".

Der ängstliche Blickdes blonden Jungen schien unbegründet, denn James nickte freundlich und Albus und Rose sahen ihm aufmunternd entgegen.

„Ich heiße Rose Weasley, das hier neben mir ist Albus Potter und der da neben ihm ist sein Bruder James, er ist eine Klassenstufe über uns. Du kommst jetzt auch ins erste Schuljahr, richtig?", fragte sie sichtlich interessiert. Zugleich hoffte Rose, ihren Cousin etwas ablenken zu können. Der Blondschopf kam Albus bekannt vor und nachdem der Junge Rose' Fragemit einem Nicken bejaht hatte, rückte Albus auf seinem Platz etwas vor und stellte die Nächste.

„Bist du nicht der von den Malfoys? Mr. Weasley, Rose'Vater, scheint nicht so erfreut gewesen zu sein, als er euchgesehen hat.". Rose schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, doch er achtete nicht darauf und wartete stattdessen gespannt auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, stimmt. Unsere Eltern waren im gleichen Jahr in Hogwarts.". Rose sah erstaunt drein und bat ihn, ihnen mehr zu berichten, nachdem der Sohn Draco Malfoys mit Hilfe von James seinen Koffer auf die Ablage gehievt und sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, mein Vater war in Slytherin und eure Eltern in sich nicht gut verstanden, aber im entscheidenden Kampf vor 19 Jahren hat... es doch vereinzelte Rettungsaktionen gegeben!"

Einen Moment stockte Malfoy, schien sich umzuschauen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemandanderes zuhörteund begann dann mit wachsender Begeisterung zu fragen: „Wie ist es? Ich meine, wenn _mein_Vater Voldemordtausende Male entwischt wäre, jedes Jahr ein aufregendes und totbringendesAbenteuer durchlebt hätte, würde ich glatt wahnsinnig werden. Helden als Eltern, echt _cool_!"

James, der den Neuankömmling zuerst forschend gemustert hatte, antwortete ihm eine Spur gelangweilt: „Ab und an ist es ganz lustig, aber wenn du stundenlang auf deine Schulbücher warten musst, weil dein Vater von Autogrammjägern und Fans belagert wird, ist es weniger amüsant, glaub mir."

„Wie meinst du das... Abenteuer? Jedes Jahr?"

Albus und Rose tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Natürlich hatten ihre Eltern ihnen vom gefährlichen, letzten Kampf in Hogwarts berichtet. Von Harrys angeblichenTod, den Horkruxen, dem entscheidenden _Expelliarmus_, der Voldemorddas Leben gekostet hatte... Aber erst jetzt begannen die zwei sich zu fragen, was da noch gewesen war. Wie hatte ihre Vergangenheit wirklich ausgesehen? Nicht nur die einfachen Jahre und UTZ- Prüfungen, ab und an erfüllt von spannenden Abenteuern? Nicht nur die einfallsreichen Streiche der berüchtigten Weasley- Zwillinge?

Malfoy, der bemerkt hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht zu stimmte schien, wollte nicht weitere Probleme schaffen und schwieg deshalb, als James in lautes Lachen ausbrach. „Ich freue mich ja so auf eure erste Zaubereigeschichtsstunde! Sagt mir sofort Bescheid, wenn ihr die Stundenpläne habt!". Grinsend erhob er sich, wurde nur kurz von Als „Aber James, warte…!" aufgehalten, bevor er zum Abschied seine Hand hob und zurück in sein eigenes Abteil kehrte.

Verwundert sah Albus von Rose zu Scorpius, ehe Letzterer tiefer in seinen Sitz sank und murmelte: „Vergiss es, ich plaudere nichts aus!". Sein Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, um den beiden auszuweichen und auffallend neugierig musterte er die nun vorbeifliegende Landschaft.

„Ich glaube, wir werden von alledem noch früh genug Wind bekommen.", sagte Rose schulterzuckend, grinste Al danach ahnungslos an und wandte sich dann wieder an Scorpius, um ihn erneut eine Frage zu stellen, als dieser erstaunt seine Augen aufriss und mit weit geöffnetem Mund aus dem Fenster deutete. „Wow! Seht doch nur!".

Verwundert taten es ihm die beiden Kinder nach und reagierten so ähnlich, wie Scorpius. „Das ist doch…" – „Unmöglich, er hätte uns doch etwas davon erzählt!". Schnell schob Albus das Fenster mit einem Ruck nach unten und brüllte über den Fahrtwind hinweg: „Hagrid! Was zum _Schnatz_ nochmal tust du da?!".

Lachend flog der Halbriese in der _Luft_ leben dem Zug her, winkte den Schülern zu und schien ganz zufrieden, als mehr und mehr Schüler das Fenster ihres Abteils öffneten und mit offenen Mündern zum Wildhüter Hogwarts hinauf blickten.

„Willkommen meine Lieben, darf ich mich vorstellen? Wildhüter und Lehrer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hier seht ihr – oder vielleicht auch nicht – ein Tier, das ich den Drittklässlern unter euch in diesem Jahr näher bringen werden. Ein _Thestral_!"


	2. Kapitel 2 Schokofrosch gefällig?

The Potters & The Resurrection Stone

Kapitel 2

_Schokofrosch gefällig?_

Albus Severus Potter, der seit seiner Geburt in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen war, gut behütet unter der Hand seiner Eltern und der Weasley Familie, hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er sich stirnrunzelnd umwandte und fragend seine Cousine musterte. „Bin ich der einzige, der das sieht – oder besser gesagt, nicht sieht?". Die direkte Frage danach, was denn nun wieder ein _Thestral_ sei, verkniff er sich lieber. Diesbezüglich kam Rose nicht nur seiner Meinung nach viel zu sehr nach ihrer Mutter.

Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen, eine mittelschwere Standpauke von der jungen Hexe zu bekommen, kam Scorpius ihr mit einer Antwort zuvor:

Es muss jemand gestorben sein."

Überrascht glitt Al vom Fenster zurück in die Kabine. „Bitte was?"

„Und du musst es gesehen haben.", antwortete der blonde Junge und tat es seinem neuen Freund nach. Grinsend, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, korrigierte er sich: „Nur so kannst du die Thestrale sehen. Aber es heißt, der Anblick sei nicht sonderlich schön, also verzichte lieber drauf.".

Rose, die sich zwischen die beiden drängte und wieder auf ihren Platz fallen ließ, machte einen selbstgefälligen Eindruck, als sie Al dennoch predigte: „Hättest du meiner Mom einmal zugehört, wüsstest du das jetzt.". Die Augen rollend, aber nichts erwidernd, tat Al es ihr gleich, als Scorpius eine Bewegung auf dem Gang vernahm und neugierig hinausblickte. Sein Gesicht hellte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf, als er nach seiner Tasche griff. Die fragenden Mienen von Rose und Al beantwortete er mit einem „Süßigkeiten!" und war auch schon aus der Kabine verschwunden.

Einige Minuten später, aber mehr als zufrieden, ließen die drei sich lachend auf die Sitze fallen, die Arme über und über mit allen Arten von Leckereien, die die junge Frau zu bieten hatte. Während er ein gewöhnlich aussehendes Karamellbonbon verspeiste, fragte Scorpius interessiert, ohne jedoch von seinem Konfekt aufzublicken: „Wer war das eben? Sah aus wie eine Schülerin.". Ahnungslos zuckte Al mit den Schultern und zu seiner Überraschung tat Rose es ihr gleich, sich gerade an einem Stück Erdbeerkuchen vergreifend.

„Als Mom noch zur Schule gegangen ist, gab's da immer so eine ältere Dame, aber das ist ja auch schon zwanzig Jahre her. Wahrscheinlich war niemand so richtig scharf drauf, ein paar Mal im Jahr Süßigkeiten zu verkaufen, was weiß ich – _Himmel_, ist das lecker!". Zustimmendes Gemurmel erfüllte das Abteil, bis Scorpius erneut seine Stimme erhob, sich Mal zu Mal wohler fühlend in der Gesellschaft der beiden jungen Zauberer.

„Was ist das hier?". Den Kopf leicht schief gelegt hielt er eine eckige Schachtel in die Höhe, die auf einer Seite leicht gewölbt war.

„Das kennst du nicht?"

„Ist ein Klassiker!"

Immer noch ahnungslos beobachtete Scorpius Al dabei, wie er die Seite wechselte und eines der fünf Päckchen von Scorpius' Haufen nahm. „Das sind Schokofrösche, selbst mein Dad kennt sie noch.". Vorsichtig zog er an einer kleinen Schlaufe und hob den Deckel an, bis ein kleines, braunes Etwas an ihm vorbei auf das Polster sprang, Al erschrocken zurückfuhr und Rose in ein lautes Lachen ausbrach. Den Kopf schüttelnd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, griff nach dem ausgebüchsten Schokofrosch und biss ihm herzhaft den Kopf ab. Verwundert wurde sie von den beiden Jungen gemustert, bis sie mit geröteten Wangen zurückfauchte: „Was?".

Grinsend wandte Al sich Scorpius zu und flüsterte im verhaltenen Tonfall: „Ganz die Eltern!"

„Das habe ich gehört!"

Einige Minuten später hatte Al ihm auch schon die verschiedenen Karten erklärt, die es zu sammeln gab. „Einige von ihnen sind hunderte von Galleonen wert, echte Sammlerstücke.". Interessiert hob Scorpius das Abbild von Harry Potter an, der breit grinste, aber gleichzeitig einen weise erscheinenden Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen hatte.

„So eine wie die hier, nicht?", stellte er sicher fest und betrachtete dabei die Karte genauer, als Al zu seiner Verwunderung den Kopf schüttelte. „Eher die hier.", antwortete der junge Potter und hielt das Abbild einer Frau hoch, die mit strengen, eisblauen Augen auf Scorpius hinab stierte. Ihr Gesicht war sehr schmal, zeigte aber gleichzeitig keine Zeichen der Alterung, wie es bei den meisten berühmten Zauberern und Hexen der Fall war. Während sie ihr dunkelblondes, langes Haar über die Schulter warf und nun ihre Robe glättete, wandte Scorpius sich stirnrunzelnd um.

„Sicher? Ich kenne die nicht mal."

„Genau deswegen ja. Sie sind nicht so berühmt, darum wurden auch weniger Exemplare angefertigt. Je seltener, desto wertvoller, verstehst du?". Grinsend willigte Scorpius mit ein, ignorierte Rose, die abfällig mit den Augen rollte und sich nun ihrem Rucksack zuwandte, um ein Buch herauszuholen. Trotzdem konnte sie sich ein gewisses Interesse nicht verkneifen. „Wer ist es denn?"

„Doreena Shift."

„Nie von ihr gehört. Zeig mal her.". Nun, da sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die noch unbekannte Persönlichkeit gerichtet hatte, rückten auch die zwei Anderen etwas vor, um nochmals einen Blick auf die Karte erhaschen zu können. Schnell die Daten überfliegend, begann Rose vorzulesen.

„Doreena Shift, Aurorin, starb vor vier Jahren bei einem Einsatz in Maidstone, als sie mehrere entflohene Häftlinge aus Azkaban stellte und eine unschuldige Zaubererfamilie rettete. Für ihre Verdienste zum Wohle der magischen Gesellschaft wurde sie ausgezeichnet.". Langsam blickte sie wieder auf. „Kommt euch das Gesicht nicht auch bekannt vor?". Mit gerunzelter Stirn gab sie Scorpius das Bild zurück, dabei nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickend.

„Irgendwie schon…", bestätigte Al und wollte gerade abermals nach der Karte greifen, als Rose ihm dazwischenfuhr. „Zieht eure Umhänge an, Jungs. Wir sind gleich in Hogsmeade!".

Tatsächlich türmte sich hinter einem kleinen Dorf, das in der Ferne aufleuchtete, ein gewaltiges Schloss auf, dessen Fenster und Eingangstore von Fackeln und magischen Lichtern erhellt wurden.

Begeistert stierten die drei aus dem Fenster, den nächtlichen Anblick geniesend, während die Karte unbeachtet in Scorpius' Rucksack landete.


End file.
